


"Baasudei"

by EA Karras (Anne)



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-04
Updated: 2003-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne/pseuds/EA%20Karras
Summary: Seven days





	"Baasudei"

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
"Baasudei"

## "Baasudei"

by EA Karras

Author's website: http://www.wyrmrock.com

Disclaimer: 

Author's Notes: Magnes

Story Notes: See The Ring. You'll get it. 

* * *

Title: "Baasudei"  
Author: EA Karras  
Notes: See "The Ring". You'll get it. 

* * *

_ring_

No. I won't answer. I won't die like that. I love you, Frase, but I will /not/ die like that. Not for you, not for anyone. 

_ring_

I don't think you meant for me to see...that. God, I hope to hell you didn't. I don't think I could live, knowing that you wanted me to...that you left that for /me. 

_ring_

Shut up! Go away! Stop calling, I /won't/ answer. If I don't answer, it won't get me. So I just won't fucking answer. 

_ring!_

Damn you, Fraser. Why did you have to do that? You had to have known I'd see it. Were you counting on me seeing it sooner? You had to have known! God.... 

_ring_

I feel sick. I remember how you look when you died, Frase, and I feel sick. I don't want to die like that. 

_ring_

Why? 

_ring_

I don't want to leave you alone. 

_ring_

I don't want to be alone. 

_ring_

No one will ever love me like you did. 

_ring!_

Why did you do this to me? 

_ring!_

I'm so sorry. 

**_RING!!_**

_click_

"Seven days..." 

* * *

End "Baasudei" by EA Karras:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
